Description (Applicant's Description): The specialized research of the SPORE involves translational research integrating laboratory and clinical studies, interdisciplinary research, inter-project collaboration, and use of specialized resources like the Pathology and Tissue Resource by the projects. These endeavors require biostatistical experience, a facile means of communication, and the ability to share, analyze, and rigorously audit data, particularly clinical data. The Informatics Core was thus devised as a central and essential specialized resource that would be used by all the established and developmental projects of the SPORE as well as in its career development program to meet these needs. The collaborative interaction of UTSW and UTMDA in creating the University of Texas Lung Cancer SPORE makes the Informatics Core of even greater importance to facilitate inter-institutional integration. The purposes of the Informatics Core are as follows: 1) To provide the statistical analysis required to achieve the specific aims of each project. 2) To assist in the design and analysis of new research arising from individual projects. 3) To facilitate electronic communication including the sharing of data and results between projects, cores and investigators and thus promote interdisciplinary, inter-project, and inter-institutional integration and collaboration. 4) To supervise and coordinate the collection, entry, and maintenance of data required for each project. 5) To provide for rigorous data management, quality assurance, auditing procedures, and confidentiality of clinical trials data. 6) To coordinate the data acquisition and biostatistical analysis and audit planning for the Internal Data Monitoring Committee. 7) To provide the above informatics support for the Developmental Projects and Career Development Trainees.